An Artfully Fleeting Eternity
by dannaskouhai
Summary: 17 year old Deidara Shimizu has entered the University lifestyle. What happens when he meets his roommate, a certain redhead with unrealistic art views and the Akat Suki Sigma Fraternity just happens to recruit them both? Find out! Slight AU; SasoDei;
1. The New Kid

**_I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. Story is mine, but all characters (including the Akat Suki) are of Masashi Kishimoto's creation. Please do not flag or report if any of the content offends you. Contains smut in later chapters! But ENJOY! :)_ **

Chapter 1:

Starting college early had not been the first thing on Deidara's list of 'Things he wanted to do with his life'. He had actually wanted a Senior year at Konoha High, getting to participate in all the senior activities, like Senior Skip Day, Senior Lock-In, the epic prank at the end of the year, Senior Prom, and even actually graduating with his class.

No, instead, he just _had _to be a super smartass and graduate early with people he had barely even known.

Now, he was staring at the three-story tall bricked building in front of him, clutching the handle of a rolling suitcase in one hand and his bag of freshly made clay in the other.

It was Freshman Move-In Day at the massive university, and new students were moving left and right all around him, some with minimal luggage, and others having their family members help them bring things in.

Deidara sighed heavily. His own parents hadn't even found the time to wish him luck on starting the next chapter in his life. They hadn't even shown up to his Graduation until after his name had already been called. In order to even be in college, he had to apply to numerous scholarships, getting over $100,000 in them, but even with that, he had to maintain high grades to keep at least half of them.

It was his first day at school and the thought of the next four years were already starting to stress him out.

Gripping the handle of the suitcase tighter in his hand, he strolled on into the building, heading over to the dark cherry wood Registration desk, the girl behind it clicking away frantically on the keyboard. He stood there for a few seconds, obviously waiting for her to notice him. When it seemed like that wasn't going to work, he coughed slightly and she suddenly turned to him, blue eyes wide but a huge, probably fake, smile plastered on her porcelain face. "May I help you?"

"Um…I'm here to check in?" he didn't really know how the whole registration thing worked. He had only seen it being done in movies.

"Oh, of course! What's your name?"

"Deidara Shimizu." the girl clicked way on the computer some more, reached in her desk, and pulled out a pair of keys, handing them over to the blonde. "Your room number is 175 and it's in the Kuro Hall Dormitory on the second floor. Your roommate should be here soon, but you can go now and call first dibs on the bed."

"Uh…thanks," Deidara eyed the two pairs of brass keys laying in his, his palm mouth closed tightly so as not to taste the metal. Turning on his heel, he exited the building and went in search for Kuro Hall.

"Ah, finally!" Deidara sighed, opening the door to his room. It was the typical, freshman-sized college room, equipped with identical twin beds, pushed onto opposite sides of the room, two desks, one pushed up against the wall where the bathroom was, the other pushed up against one of the beds, two identical dressers, and one closet where minimal storage was possible. And all the white, plastered walls were bare.

_Home, sweet, home_, he thought grumpily, moving all the way into the room, letting the door shut behind him. He scanned the two beds, not necessarily deciding which one was the best, just doing an internal game of 'Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moh'. Eyes landing on the bed to the right, he placed his suitcase next to the dresser, the bag of clay on the desk, and flopped onto the bare-mattress bed, letting his full head of blonde hair sink into the surprisingly comfortable pillow.

He closed his blue eyes, sinking into quietness that slowly started to become sleepiness. The world around him started to disappear, the sounds fading into background noise, his senses losing caution. He felt slumber creep into him from his toes, working up through his legs, into his torso, through his arms, his heart steadying to a lethargic rhythm. The slumber crept into his head, his breathing slowing. His head felt heavy and snores began to succumb him, finally-

Three loud knocks on the door shocked him awake and Deidara's eyes flew open, gaze traveling over to the source of the sound. He groggily got up, walking quickly over to the door and throwing it open wide, nearly getting knocked over by the redhead who pushed past him.

He watched the redhead throw his stuff onto his bed and immediately start to unpack, pulling out random limbs that looked like puppet parts. Deidara huffed once, annoyance creeping through his neck. "I'm Deidara, but mind introducing yourself, un?"

"Heh, I thought I requested a dorm without a roommate," came the redhead's response. The blonde squinted his brows together. "It's, um, kind of mandatory for freshmen to have roommates. It says so in the manual."

"See, no one actually _reads_ the manual," the other boy stopped moving to turn an evil smirk to Deidara, "but you being an A-Class smartass, it doesn't surprise me that you read the manual from front to back and in reverse."

"What is that supposed to mean?" irritation grew rapidly through Deidara's veins. He glared at his roommate, his palm mouths suddenly alive and mashing their teeth together violently, craving the explosive clay that was out of reach.

"I'm saying that I know that you graduated early," the redhead suddenly spun to look at him, amber eyes emotionless but mouth curved into a sly grin that was really beginning to piss the blonde off, "and by that, and in other words, I mean that you don't belong here. You're still only 17. You may think it's cool that you're in college, but I can tell just by looking at you that you're not ready to handle the real world, much less college. So I suggest you just keep to your little corner over there and leave me to my business of puppet-making. And you so much as _think_ to touch one of them, you'll be waking up with your hands cut off."

"Verbal threats are nothing to me from a pipsqueak like you," Deidara smiled savagely at the height distance. It wasn't much – he was only about three to four centimeters taller than the other boy – but it would do in the circumstance that he was in.

The redhead continued to stare at him, not saying anything. Then he chuckled lowly, shoulders shaking from the laughter. "We'll see how long you last, brat. Until then, stay away from my side of the room."

He then proceeded to move around the blonde, going over to the door that was still wide open, a raven-haired boy moving past in the hallway, followed by a spiky blonde-haired kid who was shouting after him. Before leaving, the redhead looked over his shoulder and smiled smugly. "My name's Sasori, by the way. Puppetry is my art, and such, I believe art is eternal. Don't agree with that, I don't care; just stay out of my way and you just might make it through this semester alive."

Then he was gone, leaving Deidara alone. Anger enveloped him in a massive wave and he shouted, "ART IS FLEETING, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" before chucking his pillow at the door, the headrest slumping onto the threshold

Yep, definitely going to be a rough four years.


	2. Recruitment Time

Chapter 2:

Deidara fell asleep before Sasori returned. In all honesty, he was glad that that happened, because he could already tell he and his roommate were not going to get along at all. Their views on art were completely different and, though the blonde was willing to accept the redhead's opinion, he had a gut feeling that the other didn't feel the same way.

He woke up the next morning to find Sasori already gone, bed made perfectly as if he had never even laid on it. Deidara let out a sigh and threw the covers off of him, revealing his bare toned chest and black boxers. The sun was beaming through the bare window, the alarm clock on the desk reading 8:56.

Classes weren't starting for another few days, so he had to find some sort of activity to keep him occupied until the school year started.

In truth, he wanted it to begin. He wanted to start going to classes he actually _wanted_ to take, know what it was like to walk around a campus with snow falling lazily in fat clumps to the ground, and, finally, to just start his life without any unnecessary obstacles in the way.

He unzipped the clay bag and reached his hand inside, feeling the palm mouth scoop up some clay and begin to chew on it. He closed his hand into a fist, waiting for the final product to appear. He unclenched his hand and smiled at what the palm mouth produced, placing it on top of his desk.

Today, he recalled, was the Activity Day for Freshmen, where activities and clubs would try to get freshmen to join, activities from acapella groups to fraternities. Deidara didn't know what was in store for him, but he wasn't about to stay in his dorm and wonder for the whole day.

So he quickly got ready and ran out the door, leaving the clay bird still perched delicately on top of the desk.

"JOIN THE LOCKET KEYS! THE BEST A CAPELLA GROUP AROUND!"

"Wanna learn how to DJ? Well here's your chance!"

Deidara rolled his eyes once more as yet another flyer was thrust into his face. He knew the Activity Day was a lively event, with all the clubs and groups waving colorful signs in the air and tables with bright tents on top catching the eye, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was facing.

Freshmen were everyone, running from one booth to the next, eyes ablaze with awe and fascination at all the opportunities being given to them. However, for the blonde boy just standing and watching it all, it looked more like an out of control circus than it did anything else.

_This is beyond pointless_, he thought, turning to head back to his dorm when a black-cloaked arm threw itself over his shoulder. He moved quickly away, ready to blow up his attacker, but was met with a smiling face and black eyes.

"Join Akat Suki Sigma!" the boy smiled at Deidara. He gave the other guy a once over; he was about the same height as he was, with long hair, but it was black and pulled into a low ponytail that disappeared under the black cloak he was wearing, which had red clouds outlined in white scattered about on it.

Deidara knitted his brows together, his gaze traveling to the group that stood behind him, each one decked out in the same cloak, then back at the still smiling boy in front of him. "Is this a fraternity, un?"

"Hell yeah! And I'm the President of Akat Suki Sigma, Itachi Uchiha!" the boy pointed a hitchhiker's thumb at himself, grinning wider, if that was even possible. Deidara had never thought about joining a fraternity before. Watching movies that portrayed them as just party-throwers and drunks really turned him off on the idea of joining once he went away to college. He didn't want to waste time drinking booze and playing beer pong until he puked.

"Say," the raven-haired boy interrupted his thoughts. He trained his blue eyes on Itachi, who was scrutinizing with his dark gaze, "you wouldn't happen to know my brother, Sasuke, by any chance?"

"Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell, un," actually, it did; it most certainly did. Back in high school, Deidara remembered how every girl had a crush on the popular Sasuke Uchiha. Not a day would have passed that his name didn't reached the clay artist's ears. In truth, he had always been slightly jealous of the Uchiha. He and that blasted Naruto were the star pupils that everyone knew and praised, including all the teachers. While Deidara sat in the background, hatred burning inside him when no one recognized his art as something truly magnificent.

"Oh, that's too bad. He's pretty chill once ya get past that ego of his," Itachi lightly hit the blonde on the shoulder, insinuating a tiny smirk from the latter. The Uchiha looked back at his group and smiled. "Think we have ourselves a recruit!"

He turned his gaze back on the blonde. "What's your specialty, huh?"

"My what?"

"You know, what are you good at doing? I specialize in the Sharingan, Kisame is an expert on water, etc. So, what are good at?"

"Oh, that, well…it's," Deidara knew exactly what he was good at. His skill was explosive clay and just recently, he had perfected the art of C4, a very hard and excruciating task. However, at the current moment, he did not have his clay bag with him, so he couldn't show off his skillset to impress this group of obviously strong people. He found his blue eyes trained on his feet. "I specialize in explosive clay, but-"

"Wow, that's amazing!" his head snapped up to see Itachi staring wide-eyed at him. He couldn't help but grin sheepishly and rub the back of his head with his hand. "Well, I wouldn't call it 'amazing', but-"

Suddenly, he felt someone move past him and he watched as Itachi went behind him. He turned to find a very human-esque puppet hovering in the air, hands holding two swords dripping with thick purple liquid that the blonde could easily tell was poison.

Anger flared inside him as he saw his roommate, Sasori, standing a few lengths away from the puppet, chakra strings connecting the two. Itachi stared, awestruck, at the puppet, then turned to the redhead. "Is this your specialty?"

"Yep, and the purple liquid you see there just happens to be poison I concocted myself," Sasori smiled, turning his amber eyes to Deidara, who clenched his fists and teeth together, trying to keep himself calm.

Itachi placed his hands on his hips. "Well, this is amazing! What's your name, freshman?"

"Sasori."

"Well, Sasori, wanna join the Akat Suki Sigma Fraternity?"

The redhead made a conscious effort to stare down the blonde while answering. "But of course."

Itachi whooped loudly and went back to his booth to get something from inside a box. While he was occupied, Sasori walked over to Deidara, who was about ready to blast that annoying smirk off his face once and for all. "Looks like you're already behind, brat."

"Keep calling me that and we'll see how far you last dealing with me, un," he glared his blue eyes at his roommate, his palm mouths lively in his clenched fists. The redhead chuckled once, amber eyes looking ahead. "I'll give you this…you want to make something of yourself, you're going to have to prove it. Because right now, well," his gaze traveled up to the taller boy's face, "you just look pretty pathetic."

And with that, Sasori walked over to the booth and was handed a cloak by Itachi, who clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder, an obvious sign that he was already a fully accepted member.

For Deidara, he was sick of Activity Day, so he packed up his slightly bruised ego and headed back to his dorm room, his bed sounding more and more comforting with every step he took.


	3. Horny Nights and Sweet Treats

Chapter 3:

It was the middle of the night that Deidara suddenly found himself awake. He sat up abruptly and proceeded to scan his surroundings. Everything was in order, his clay bag and bird still sitting on his desk, suitcase still unpacked and leaning against the dresser, and, finally, his roommate, Sasori, was fast asleep in his own bed, back turned to the blonde so he couldn't see his face. The clock read 1:57 and the full moon was casting a blue glow across their room.

He knitted his brows together, wondering what had woken him up.

A tiny moan resounded in his ears.

_Was that what woke me up?_ he thought, trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from.

Another moan surfaced, this one louder and with more force. It still sounded too distant for Deidara to figure out where it was, but he knew if the sounds continued, he would be forced to blow up whoever was creating the noise.

They were interrupting the clay artist's sleep, after all.

As another moan sounded, the blonde became fed up with everything and grabbed his pillow, chucking it at the redhead, who quickly sat up in his bed, turning his disheveled frame at Deidara. "What the fuck do you want, brat?! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sssh, you dumbass, un, do you hear that?" he glared his blue orbs at Sasori. Sasori listened carefully, but no sound appeared. He sighed, amber eyes enflamed with annoyance. "You must be hearing things, because I hear noth-"

A groan suddenly appeared, followed by multiple moans and soft pants. This was eventually accompanied by soft thuds. Realization suddenly dawned on Deidara as he realized what was going on.

Someone was having sex.

And by the sounds of it, it was pretty rough sex.

The realization must've hit Sasori, too, for he looked down at the floor and chuckled slightly. "Seems like someone is having a good time."

"This is ridiculous," Deidara whined, clenching his hand into a fist and slamming it against the wall three times, knowing it was the room right next to his bed that the sounds were coming from. "Hey, shut the hell up, people are trying to sleep over here!"

"They don't give two shits what anyone thinks right now," Sasori explained, "if they're having sex…the sounds they hear are from themselves."

"Oh and I'm sure you have experience in that field," the blonde said sarcastically, cringing slightly when the moans turned into actual name-calling, followed by loud bursts of pants.

"N-Naruto…mm."

"S-Sasuke…"

Deidara widened his eyes. The two people who were having sex…were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha…the two from his high school.

"Yeah, I actually do have experience and I-"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, IT'S TWO GUYS!" The clay artist interrupted the puppeteer, trying to calm the disgust that was seething through his veins. "What the-? How the-?"

"You have a problem with gay people?" that question silenced Deidara enough to train his eyes on his roommate, who was slightly glaring at the former. He swallowed the lump in his throat, averting his gaze to his hands. "No…I don't, I just…it just kind of shocked me, is all. I'm not homophobic or anything, it's just kind of surprising."

"There is something you need to understand right now, brat," he heard the redhead say, "giving pleasure to someone shouldn't matter in terms of what sex you are. You enjoy it either way."

The thumps continued to get louder and faster, the two boys calling each other's names more raggedly. Deidara couldn't help but blush at the sounds. The fact that it was two guys wasn't the issue; it was more that he was still a virgin and hearing everything first hand was something very new to him.

But he wasn't about to admit his inexperience to Sasori, who even just said he had had sex before.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," his roommate said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see the redhead turning back over and laying his head on his pillow. "Good luck with trying to sleep, brat."

"Fuck off, un," but Sasori was right. Even when he wrapped the pillow around his head to cover his ears, the moans and thumps continued to reverberate against his eardrums.

This was definitely the most awkward moment in all of Deidara's life.

A few days later and the start of the school had finally come. Not having anything to do had slowly started to drive Deidara insane, wanting nothing more than to just start classes.

His first class of the day was Art, which was slightly boring due to the fact that he was already an expert in sculpting, but he wasn't about to argue about having easy classes for once in his life.

He got up and changed quickly, putting his long blonde hair into his usual half ponytail, and grabbed his bag full of clay and shoulder bag and headed out the door, leaving Sasori still snoring softly in their room.

His class didn't start until 10:00, but he wanted to get breakfast beforehand, so he made his way to one of the cafes on campus. Other students were making their way inside, some dressed in nothing but lounge clothes, and others dressed as if they were going to an important meeting later on.

Once inside, Deidara scanned the café for what he was looking for; a pastry shop. The giant sign with curlicue writing saying La Patisserie on it, chocolate and strawberry scones topping an entire 4-level tier, French macaroons placed in color-coordinated rows, and cookies of all flavors were showcased in the very front of the store, and the clay artist looked at every single delicacy with a hungry smile.

He walked in and headed for the register, the girl behind the counter putting her long blonde hair up into a high ponytail. She smiled sweetly at the blonde, pale blue eyes wide. "Good morning and welcome to the La Pat! Our breakfast special is our vegetarian bagel."

"Vegetarian bagel, un?" Deidara questioned, raising a brow.

"It's more of like a breakfast bagel. It has egg whites, tomatoes, lettuce, and shredded cheese, all topped with chipotle sauce between two toasted handmade bagels," the girl explained. "It's my favorite dish, here, honestly."

"Hmm…then I'll try that, un," he handed her his student meal card, which she swiped and gave back, along with the receipt. He sat down while he waited, fiddling with his thumbs. The event that happened at the Activity Day suddenly began replaying in his mind. The way Sasori had stolen his spotlight, with his stupid puppets and poison, the way he had just smirked at him while pulling the red cloud dotted black cloak over his head, and the way he had felt walking away feeling epically defeated, made Deidara nearly sick with rage. No one defied his art, his prowess, the thing that made him who he was.

However, that damn puppeteer thought it would be cool to throw his ego under the bus and rise to the top.

_Ha,_ Deidara thought, smirking slightly, _prove myself, eh Sasori? I think that's just what I'll do._


	4. An Explosive Surprise

Chapter 4:

Lunch came rather quickly and the cafes were a mess with students running in out of the revolving doors. Deidara's art class had been a total sham compared to what he had learned back in high school. Guess that was one of the unfortunate perks about being a student that took only hard classes all his life.

He stepped into the bustling café, surveying the area until his eyes landed on the Akat Suki Sigma fraternity, all the members wearing the cloaks, including Sasori, who was placed right in the center of the loud group, all eyes trained on them. Deidara's face contorted into a snarl and he proceeded over to the sushi bar, where he grabbed whatever looked good and sat down quickly, trying to look inconspicuous.

He opened the container of sushi and prepared the soy sauce and wasabi, blue orbs watching his roommate's every move. Sasori sat down at a long table along with the rest of the fraternity, each one asking him questions that Deidara couldn't pick out. He then summoned one of his puppets out into the open and gray smoke filled the air as the puppet finally appeared and everyone caught a glimpse as to what it was.

Deidara's eyes widened as he recognized who the puppet was.

The Third Kazekage, the most powerful Kazekage from the Hidden Sand Village. How on earth did that asshole manage to create an exact replica of the deceased ruler?

The blonde shook his head, gaze traveling down to his clay bag. He unzipped it, his palm mouths becoming alive and snapping for a taste of the clay. He reached his right hand into the bag, feeling the palm's tongue lap at the clay, making it wet before its teeth took a chunk out, chewing into a shape that was small enough to stay hidden.

Deidara opened his hand and a little butterfly sat in his palm, its size miniscule but had enough explosive chakra inside to cause damage. He aimed his hand lowly over to his roommate and the butterfly took flight, not a single person noticing the white spec flapping through the air. His gaze continued to follow it, until it reached its target: on the table, right in front of Sasori.

The clay artist smirked evilly, placing his hand in the sign he needed to detonate the clay. He closed his eyes, breathing steadying until it felt he was almost asleep. Then, he threw his eyes open, silently whispering, "Katsu!"

He guessed that there had been way more explosive chakra in that butterfly than he had originally planned out.

The butterfly exploded right in the redhead's face, and gray smoke filled the air, the cloud much more massive than the one created by the puppeteer. Innocent bystanders turned their backs as they hacked up the smoke that was filling their lungs. The entire café was now extremely quiet as they waited to see what would emerge from the cloud, most obviously thinking it was something normal.

When the smoke finally cleared, Deidara nearly fell to the ground laughing. Every single one of the Akat Suki Sigma members was fine except for Sasori. His face had been blackened with soot from the explosion and his puppet, the Third Kazekage, laid in shambles on the floor, which no amount of chakra could fix before he had to redo the whole thing by hand. His amber eyes were wide with shock, his face looking like it was trying to comprehend what just happened.

Itachi, on the other hand, just laughed loudly. "Okay, that was fucking epic! Who did that?!"

Deidara was about to stand and take credit for the incredible performance his art just gave, when he caught sight of Sasori glaring at him.

Guess his standing ovation would come from someone else.

"DEIDARA, YOU BASTARD!" his roommate screamed, standing up and slamming his hands onto the table. "YOU DARE DESTROY MY MOST PRIZED PUPPET?!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR BRINGING IT OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Deidara screamed back, standing up. Everyone was silent as the confrontation happened in front of them. Tension was thick between the two roommates, one could almost cut it with a knife. No one dared even a breath as the silence continued on.

The blonde was on the verge of just blowing the whole place up. He wanted to feel appreciated and have his art recognized, not be downgraded by some punk ass puppeteer who thought he's so cool.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, guys," Itachi spoke up, leadership role coming into play, "It's obvious you two have some disagreements, but you need to calm down before you all blow up this café. That happened last year with Tobi over here."

"Sorry, boss," the masked boy mumbled, looking sheepishly at the ground. The raven-haired boy turned his black eyes over to Deidara. "I met you on Activity Day. Your name's Deidara, right?"

"Yes, un," the blonde snarled, eyes still trained on his roommate, who was equally glaring back.

"What's your specialty, again?"

"I specialize in explosive clay because I possess the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai," he explained, hearing audible gasps from around the room. He finally released his glare on Sasori and turned a softer look to Itachi, he was looking at him with eyes like that of a predator looking at his prey. He watched the Uchiha smirk. "Explosion Release, eh? You could be a vital asset to our group, Deidara. What do you say, wanna join?"

"Itachi, you can't be serious?" Sasori swiveled his head to look at the leader, who's jaw twitched with annoyance. "Sasori, you have just been placed into the group, which means you can still be easily kicked out. So I suggest you shut up and keep quiet!"

The redhead harrumphed, but did as he was told and sat down, face still covered in black soot. Itachi smiled at Deidara. "So…what do you say? Wanna join Akat Suki Sigma?"

His blue eyes found amber ones as he replied smugly, "but of course."

"Alright," the Uchiha stood up on the table, "to celebrate the recruitment of two new members, Akat Suki Sigma is throwing a party tonight at the fraternity house!"

Everyone began cheering and screaming, many taking out their phones to probably text others the news. Deidara reached under the table and placed his clay bag on his chair, zipping it back up as the fraternity group made its way over to him. Itachi was the first to walk up, clapping a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Welcome, sculptor. Better keep surprising me with your work. And here," he tossed Deidara a cloak that was now his, "you and Sasori should be moved into the fraternity house by 3 this afternoon. We need help with getting this party set up."

"Wait, we're moving out of our dorm, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the perks about being in a fraternity. You get to live in an actual house on campus," Itachi explained, smiling. "See ya later, then."

He then proceeded to walk out of the café, most of the other members following suit. Except Sasori, who walked right up to Deidara and jammed his finger into the blonde's chest. "You'll pay for what you did my puppet, brat."

"Oh, Sasori, are we a little bit angry at a broken doll?" the clay artist smiled wickedly at the pissed off face now looking at him. "I just did what you told me to do."

"And what the hell was that, bastard?" Deidara leaned in close, smile turning into one even the Cheshire Cat would have a hard time competing with. "I proved myself. See ya at the house, un."

He turned away abruptly, throwing the cloak on over his head, placing his arms through the sleeves. He grabbed his clay bag and, without turning back to see if Sasori was watching him, walked purposefully out of the café, his ego fully restored.

No one messed with Deidara and his art.

No one.


	5. Welcome to the Frat Life

Chapter 5:

"This is the fraternity house, un?" Deidara asked, not really believing the sight that was in front of him. About an hour before, he and Sasori had gone back to their room, packing up their things so they could go on to the house. For Deidara, he was glad to have left.

He wouldn't be able to stand another night of hearing Sasuke and Naruto fuck each other senseless for hours on end, keeping him awake until even his dreams were clouded in rough sex.

He shuddered at the thought; he was just glad to be moving out.

However, now staring at the Akat Suki Sigma house, he was really beginning to rethink his previous decisions.

The house was located far behind all the other fraternities, a small, dimly lit gravel path leading to a paved trail going off into the dense woods on the outskirts of the campus. At the end of the paved trail, nestled in a massive clearing, was the Akat Suki Sigma home.

It didn't look like a home.

It looked more of like a huge mansion.

A row of brown steps led up to the four massive white columns spaced evenly out in front of the two French double doors, both of which were shut. On either side of the very front of the house stood two other attachments, both of which were covered with windows, and the Akat Suki Sigma's lettering was stamped clear across the main side roof of the house, claiming that the building the clay artist and puppeteer were looking at was theirs.

"It's obviously their house, brat," Sasori grumbled, "or else their symbol wouldn't be on it."

"Now who's the one being the smartass?"

"Shut the hell up, you little insect!" the redhead screamed, turning his amber hate-gaze to the blonde. "I have every right to be angry at you for destroying my puppet! That took me months to make! It isn't like one of your stupid clay sculptures that explode and get used up so pointlessly and-"

"Talk about my art like that one more time, pipsqueak, I dare you, un," Deidara grabbed hold of the collar of Sasori's cloak, bringing the puppeteer's face within inches of his own.

"Hm, Deidara, a little sensitive when someone makes fun of your child's play?" his roommate cocked an amused eyebrow, waiting for a reaction. The artist widened his blue orbs, anger filling his body, starting from his toes and working its way up through his abdomen, into his chest, and finally encasing his closed right fist, which collided roughly into the redhead's left cheek.

Sasori's face was thrown harshly to the right by the blow, his teeth smashing together and causing a ragged pain to travel through his head. Deidara released the collar of his cloak, and watched as the puppeteer wiped away a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth with his hand, slightly smirking. "Guess I know what ticks you off, huh?"

"I'm going on in, bastard. Take your sweet ass time moping about your puppet alone, un," the blonde growled, swirling around on the heel of his boot and stomping up the stairs and over to the door, pounding on the wood loudly with his fist.

He couldn't wait to have a room all his own.

"Well, since you two are freshmen, and most of the other rooms are used for things like parties and meetings, you two will have to share," Itachi explained, opening the door to their room. Deidara sighed, his head slumping in defeat.

Looks like he wasn't getting rid of Sasori anytime soon.

"So that's your side of the room," Deidara murmured, pointing over to the bed near the far wall next to the window, "and over here is my side."

"That doesn't leave much room for me."

"I know."

Silence enveloped the boys as they unpacked their belongings, neither one saying anything to the other. Deidara was pissed beyond control. He had thought that he was going to get his own room, a place where he could perfect his art in silence, be alone, which was just how he liked it.

But no…now, he was stuck with the damn puppeteer again, which he knew without a doubt would cause trouble in the long run.

He placed his clay bag on the night stand next to his bed, blue irises surveying the room. It was painted black with black carpeting, going with the theme of the dark cloaks the fraternity brothers wear, with a bathroom and walk-in closet over to the left of the bedroom door. The headboard of Deidara's bed was shoved against the wall opposite to Sasori's, and the wall near their beds wasn't even necessarily a wall.

It was a window.

The wall was literally a window, reaching from all the way to floor to all the way to the ceiling, letting in the sunlight that was beaming down from above. The blonde wondered if the window was tinted, but decided to keep the thought to himself, lest he wanted to hear a snide remark from his roommate yet again.

Deidara had to admit, though, his side of the room contained the most furniture, with both of the red-leathered loveseats on the left side of his bed, a coffee-table in between them, a giant dark cherry wood desk with matching chair, and the nightstand where his clay bag sat, zipped up.

He plopped onto the fluffy black silk duvet with an audible sigh, resting his head on the red pillow underneath him, feeling his muscles relax as he got comfortable. He closed his eyes, listening to the shuffling as Sasori continued to unpack, surprisingly silent.

Deidara suddenly wondered what goes on through the redhead's mind. His face was always pretty much expressionless and devoid of emotion unless it was to give an annoying smirk at the clay artist.

Then Deidara suddenly had another thought.

Why did he let that bastard get to him so much? All his life, he had been made fun of for his love of explosive art, but he had never let that faze him from continuing his passion. Why was it, now, that he suddenly felt that he had to prove himself to someone that his art was perfection?

And why, of all people, did it have to be someone who thought that art was eternal? Art couldn't be eternal. It was like life; fleeting, yet beautiful in that one single moment of pure explosion.

Deidara willed his palm mouths to clamp shut as they were starting to become too lively for their good. Whatever was going to happen at the party tonight, he would have wait and see.

Until then, he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep, completely unaware that Sasori had disappeared from the room.


	6. Early Morning Tastes

Chapter 6:

Students started to arrive around 8:30, the entire house becoming completely packed by 10:00. Deidara knew that there were a lot of kids going here, but didn't realize almost all of them would be showing up tonight. Just trying to walk down the stairs had been a hassle; bodies were pressed up all around him, making it nearly impossible to move.

Once he finally reached the bottom of the staircase, he gave a deep breath of relief, glad to be away from the immense body heat radiating the whole house. He felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly and turned to see Itachi smiling drunkenly at him. "GREAT PARTY RIGHT?!"

"I GUESS, UN!" he had to literally scream over the bass that was pumping through the surround sound speakers. This was definitely the typical fraternity party. Girls were moving in and out of the multiple rooms on the first floor, carrying red solo cups in their hands and grinding on each to the beat of the music. A few guys from Deidara's math class were in the living room playing beer pong, while a girl with short pink hair was doing a keg stand while the blonde girl that worked at the La Pat was guzzling down a can of Bud Light.

Itachi shouted in excitement and chugged the rest of his beer, throwing the cup onto the ground and racing into the living room to play the next round of whatever was going on. The blonde shook his head and tried not to scream.

This was exactly the reason why he never had wanted to join a fraternity. This party was taking away precious time that he could be studying with. He had at least three scholarships riding on the line if he didn't keep his grades in check. And anyone with a sensible mind would understand how pointless this party was.

"YOU STICK OUT LIKE SORE THUMB, BRAT!" the clay artist didn't need to turn around to know who's annoying voice it was.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU, SASORI!" he turned to glare at the redhead. "GO BE ANNOYING SOMEWHERE ELSE, UN!"  
>"WHY DON'T YOU TRY LIVING A LITTLE?!" Sasori yelled over the music, the pulsating, color-changing lights dancing off his amber irises. "OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A KISS-UP TO TRY?!"<p>

"I CAN HAVE FUN, BASTARD!" Deidara snarled at the puppeteer. The other boy only smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "WANNA BET?!"

"I'M NOT BETTING SHIT WITH YOU!" the blonde screamed, clenching his hands into fists, wishing he had some of his clay with him. He watched Sasori's shoulders shake in quiet laughter before he looked at Deidara again. "LET'S MAKE A BET! FIRST ONE TO GET DRUNK! IF I WIN, YOU HAVE TO CALL ME SASORI NO DANNA, BUT IF YOU WIN, I HAVE TO CALL YOU DEIDARA NO DANNA! DEAL?!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I CALLING YOU DANNA!" Deidara screeched, feeling his face become hot. Wait…was he…was he _blushing_?! Obviously the idea of calling Sasori 'Danna' was ludicrous and all, but why was he flushed about it.

It must be the heat coming from all the bodies now pressed against the two of them. Sasori leaned forward and got close enough to the blonde's ear to whisper, "Then I guess you better start drinking, brat."

"S-see, I…toooold you I would win," Sasori slurred, head lulling forward as he slumped even more onto Deidara. The clay artist huffed as the puppeteer's weight shifted, and he tightened his hold on the redhead's left arm, which was draped around his shoulders. The party was still continuing, but Deidara knew that his roommate was done for the night, so he threw his arm over his shoulder and made his way back to their room.

Deidara turned a corner and was relieved to see that the bedroom hallway was empty of any drunk people, besides the one hanging onto him at the moment. He smirked lightly. "Yeah, you sure showed me, Sasori no Danna, un."

"Heh…I like the sound of that," he heard Sasori mumble. The blonde only shook his head and continued on down the long hallway, never realizing it was such a walk until he had a 168 pound guy drooped onto his side. Recalling the events of the night, Deidara had watched Sasori chug down so much beer, he was flabbergasted when the puppeteer had never even thrown up.

In fact…Sasori had been _so_ caught up in drinking that he had failed to notice that Deidara had never even taken a swig of alcohol.

Now, Deidara knew what that was going to mean: having to call Sasori 'Danna'. But in all honesty, it had been pretty fun watching his roommate completely change right in front of his eyes, and he wanted to remember every minute of it. And that was only going to happen if he had stayed sober.

And stayed sober, he did.

"Hey, Deidara," the redhead interrupted his thoughts. The clay artist looked at Sasori. "Yeah?"

"Do you…do you hate me?" Sasori's face was hidden by his head of thick red hair. Deidara blinked, slightly confused, but chuckled softly. "You're a pain in the ass and a nuisance, but I don't hate you."

The puppeteer didn't respond, just kept quiet as they continued the trek down the hallway, the door leading to their room getting closer and closer. Deidara hadn't looked at a clock in what felt like hours, so he had no clue what time it was, but judging by the fact that the moon's blue glow was undulating onto their cloaks, he knew it was probably 1 or 2 in the morning, 3:00 at best.

He needed to get sleep since he had an 8:00 class the next morning. Man, why did he join this stupid fraternity, again? Oh right, to 'one-up' Sasori and prove to him that his art was special.

Fuck his damn competitive spirit.

Fuck it hard in the –

No…no, that was a bad analogy.

Deidara sighed as they finally reached the door, the sight alone enticing the blonde to dive straight into bed. He reached a hand out towards the knob, fingers grazing the metal when a hand clamped down on his outstretched wrist. He gave a hesitant look at the redhead. "Sasori no Danna?"

He saw a nerve in the puppeteer's jaw twitch.

"What's wrong, un?" he felt Sasori's grip on his wrist tighten. Worry creased his brow. "Sasori no Danna, what's wro-"

Suddenly, the hand that was gripping his wrist yanked it to the side, forcing Deidara to turn sharply to the right, facing Sasori. He tensed his muscles as his back was forcibly shoved against the wall, the crown molding digging into his skin. He opened his eyes to see amber irises boring into his face. He began to shake slightly, fearing the worst. "Sasori, what the hell is wrong with yo-?"

"Shut up, brat," Sasori growled. Without hesitation, he let go of the blonde's wrist and in one, swift, fluid movement, cupped Deidara's face in his hands and pressed his lips to his. The clay artist widened his eyes and tried to move away, but his roommate only pressed him harder to the wall with his own body, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Deidara's heart was racing a mile a minute. Never had he kissed anyone before, since all the girls at his high school were always chasing after someone else, but never did he imagine his first kiss would have been with a _guy_. What was he supposed to do, anyways?! He's watched enough romance movies to know, but he was inexperienced and didn't know how to do anything.

As if sensing the hesitation, Sasori's tongue played with the blonde's lower lip, begging for entrance. Deidara closed his eyes, slowly opening his mouth, a slight moan escaping his lips as he felt the hot, wet appendage slip into his cavern and begin to feel around. His body felt hot, like he was burning from a fever. A shiver ran over his spine as he heard a growl emanate from the back of the puppeteer's throat.

Very slowly, the clay artist touched his tongue to the one exploring his mouth and massaged it gently with his own, earning a moan from the redhead's lips. As if someone turned a light switch on, Sasori suddenly gripped the blonde's thick hair in his hands, pulling hard on the strands until Deidara cried out against his mouth, silencing it quickly with his tongue. Their tongues massaged against each other, neither one remembering how to breathe as they took in each other's pants and moans.

The clay artist felt Sasori move forward, bringing his right knee in between his legs to rub against his semi-hard member, insinuating a hoarse whimper from the back of his throat.

"S-Sasori no Danna~" Deidara gasped, lost in the heat that was invading his body. They continued to kiss, the blonde snaking his fingers into Sasori's hair, the silky strands like clouds against his palm mouths. His heart was pounding painfully against his chest, loving the feeling of having this body pressed against his own.

He loved the feeling of being kissed by his Danna.

The way his hands were pulling at his hair.

The hot and sexy noises escaping their throats.

He loved every bit of it.

But it was gone in an instant as Sasori pulled away, moving back slightly to stare at the ground. The air was filled with the tiny pants running out of their mouths.

"I'm going on to bed...good night," the puppeteer mumbled quickly, twisting the knob with his hand and walking on in, the door slamming shut behind him. Deidara continued to stare at the opposite wall, trying to understand what just happened. His knees felt heavy and he suddenly found himself slumping to the ground, burying his face in his hands to try and hide the embarrassment filling his cheeks.

What the hell has he done?


	7. Feelings Never Felt Before

Chapter 7:

"S-Sasori no Danna~" Deidara panted, throwing his head back as another flurry of moans invaded his mouth. He closed his eyes as his hands gripped the satin sheets underneath him. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the lips move lower on his body, chest heaving from the pleasure.

"My, Deidara…" he heard Sasori mumble before he felt a tongue explore his member, igniting gasping pants from the blonde. He arched his back, forcing the redhead to deep throat him, which only caused him to pant even faster. His heart was beating so fast, it almost felt like it was about to spring right out of his chest. The heat moving through his body was too much; he was sure he was on fire at this point, his veins like liquid kerosene.

"Nn…more, Danna," Deidara moaned, his hips unconsciously beginning to thrust against Sasori's mouth, wanting to feel more of that delicious, hot cavern on him. The puppeteer moved away to press his lips to the blonde, shoving his tongue straight in, which was met with Deidara's own. The redhead won dominance and bit the clay artist's lower lip, drawing a cry of pain and pleasure from the boy under him.

Sasori's body was hot as well, his toned chest and abdomen pressing into the blonde's. Deidara threw his head back once more when he felt a finger press into his entrance, his body squirming from the pleasure racking through him.

"Sasori no Danna…"

"Say it again, brat."

"Sasori no Danna…"

"Again."

"Sasori no…ah…Danna."

"Once more."

"Hah…nn…ah…mmm…SASORI NO DANNAAAAA!"

Deidara flew his eyes open, sitting upright in his head. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed it into his face, silencing the scream that suddenly escaped his throat. What type of dream was that?! Why did he even dream that he and Sasori-?

No…no, he wasn't about to say that word.

So why would his subconscious think about that?

Did he have feelings for the puppeteer?

Denial worked its way into the blonde's system, but he sighed, knowing it was pointless to deny anything. Especially with remembering what had happened last night, with the kiss and how much he had wanted to keep going.

However, his roommate had pulled away and went into their room as if nothing had happened between them, as if he _hadn't_ just made out with another guy.

Deidara's blue irises landed on Sasori, who was snoring quietly and was still fast asleep. He huffed once and threw the covers off of him, standing up and stomping over to the redhead. He towered over him, gaze squinted. "Oi, Sasori no Danna."

Sasori's breathing changed and became slightly quicker, signaling that he was awake but choosing to ignore his roommate. Deidara clenched his jaw, kicking the mattress. "Oi, Sasori, wake up, un!"

"What the hell is it that you want, brat?" he heard the puppeteer mumble. In a second, the covers were off the bed and lying on the floor in a giant lump, exposing Sasori in only dark blue boxers. He turned over to stare at the blonde. "That wasn't polite."

"I'm not trying to be fucking polite, asshole, I'm trying to ask a question," the clay artist snarled, glaring slightly. Sasori sighed and sat up, rubbing his disheveled head. "Is it possible to have this much of a hangover headache?"

"QUIT FUCKING IGNORING ME, UN!" Deidara screamed, not caring that his roommate had a headache from drinking too much last night. It was his own damn fault, anyways. "Answer my fucking question."

"Ok, okay, what's the question, brat?" Sasori looked up at him with tired amber eyes, face expressionless. The question flew out into the air before Deidara had a chance to reword it:

"Why'd you kiss me last night?"

Silence filled the room as the blonde waited for an answer. The puppeteer cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You kissed me last night, un," Deidara explained. "And I want to know why."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Sasori moved over to the opposite side of the bed and stood up, walking over to his closet.

"You don't remember getting so drunk you couldn't tell your head from your ass?" the blonde asked, stomping over to his roommate. "You don't remember me having to drag your fat ass back to our room because you were so out of it you couldn't even walk? You don't remember throwing me against the wall and shoving your tongue down my throat?"

"I remember getting drunk because I made a bet with you," Sasori said, still rustling through his closet to pick out his clothes for the day, which was pointless since he was going to be wearing the cloak that was hanging on the closet doorknob, anyways, "and I remember you having to drag me back to our room," he turned his head to look at Deidara, "but I sure as hell don't remember kissing you, because why would I want to kiss someone like you? Someone who doesn't belong here and should just go on back home and continue making stupid clay sculptures in the dark."

"Sasori…"

"No matter how hard you try to prove your worth to someone, no one is going to care, brat," the redhead whirled around to stare into the blonde's blue eyes. "You think that by coming here, you'll prove to people that you have what it takes to be a force to be reckoned with. But here's the thing…you're still a nobody. You're still at the bottom of the food chain, just like how you were at your high school. People still look over your head and have no idea who 'Deidara' is. I don't care what sort of 'impression' you think you made yesterday in the café, but people forget those little bouts of surprise easily. They get bored, and move on. By tomorrow, no one will have cared that you detonated clay in my face. Just like no one has cared before. So, why would I ever, in my entire life and being, think about kissing someone who will never amount to anything in their life because they will always be known as some trash heap of pointless existence?"

With that, he grabbed his cloak and threw it over his head, making for the door and disappearing down the hallway, leaving Deidara stunned where he stood.

He should have been angry; not even angry, but infuriated. He should have ran after Sasori and beaten him into a pulp. Or strangled him until his face turned blue.

But as he stood there, he did neither of those things. Instead, he felt something break in his chest that he never thought would break.

His heart.

He fell onto his knees, fighting the tears that begged to escape. That stupid, fucking Sasori. Fuck him. Why, out of every person that has ever thought Deidara's art was useless, was Sasori's opinion the one he hated most? Why did he need his roommate's acceptance so much? How could the redhead so easily get under his skin?

Another, louder scream escaped his throat as the answer came forward like a tsunami:

Deidara loved his Danna.


	8. Could I Be in Love?

Chapter 8:

Deidara was determined to talk to Sasori as soon as his morning class ended and he went to lunch. The more he thought about the conversation they had in their room, the more he felt his chest tighten with worry. The fact that Sasori had said that was one thing; it was a whole other thing when Deidara realized that he had said those things with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

He had told him he was nothing…and had showed no sign of regret when doing so.

That's probably what was causing the pain in the blonde's chest at the moment. His eyes watched the professor speak and move about the room, scrolling through the PowerPoint, but his mind didn't comprehend any of it. Other students were passed out, some just lazily tapping their pencils against their desks in order to keep entertained until class ended in 10 minutes.

Honestly, he could have left way before then, but he didn't really feel like getting up and walking. He wanted to just curl up in his bed back at the house and fall asleep, the dreams taking him away from the reality that was his current situation.

His gaze landed on the clock, sighing inwardly as he realized only two minutes had passed since he last looked at it.

_Fuck this,_ he thought, stuffing his notebook and pen in his book bag and standing up to leave. Nothing was sticking in his brain, and the only conceivable thought _in _his brain was talking to Sasori.

So, he made his way over to the door, going through and disappearing down the hallway.

"That jackass Sasori demeaned my art, the fucker!" Deidara screamed, slamming his fists on the circular table in front of him. He was sitting in the La Pat, a chocolate scone on a doily paper resting off to the side, and across from him was the girl who worked behind the cash register, Ino. They had been talking ever since that first day they met and he decided to drop by after eating his meal to grab a dessert over small talk. Unfortunately, it had turned into him raging about his roommate's outburst. "I mean, my art is better than his, anyways! People have a legitimate fear of puppets, you know?! It's called Pupaphobia."

"Did you have to look that up?"

"…Maybe."

"Look, Deidara," Ino leaned forward, white-blonde hair falling with her, "I'm sure everything is going to be okay. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me, though," the clay artist turned his gaze to his palm mouths, feeling that familiar tightness in his chest, "he told me I was nothing…that I'm basically just a piece of gum on a sidewalk. And he said it so…so calmly…without any emotion whatsoever. I think that's the thing that kills me most."

"What do you mean?" she asked, voice dripping with concern. Deidara gripped his hands into fists. "As he stood there and told me I was nothing, his eyes portrayed nothing. No sadness, no anger, no regret or remorse, it was just…expressionless. The least he could have done was show annoyance at me, but not even _that_ was showing on his face. It was so creepy and gut-wrenching at the same time that when he left the room, I felt so…empty, like even I was drained of any emotions."

"The infamous Deidara actually _cared_ about what someone said to him?!" Ino fake-gasped. "I'm shocked! Why did Sasori's opinion faze you so much?"

"I have no idea, Ino," the blonde said, eyes looking at the girl across from him, "I don't know."

He picked up the cup of coffee next the scone, taking a swig.

Ino smiled contentedly. "Well, I think it's because you love him."

Deidara sputtered on his drink, half-choking as he tried to grasp what just came out of her mouth. She laughed a velvety laugh. "My, are you flustered?"

"What do you mean 'it's because you love him'?" he squinted his blue orbs at her. Ino smirked and leaned back in her chair. "You talk about Sasori all the time, Deidara. You may not notice it, but you do. You talk about how much he irritates you, how you want to constantly slam his head into the wall, how he says your art is nothing. And just now, you expressing that you felt completely empty after what he said to you proves you have some underlying feeling of affection towards him."

"That can't possibly be true," Deidara said, but his gaze was fixed away from the girl to keep her from seeing the blush spreading rapidly through his cheeks.

"It is true, too," he heard her say, "You told me that you have never cared about anyone's opinion about your art before, especially if that said opinion demeaned your art. Why has it taken a redheaded puppeteer to finally get you to crack?"

He didn't respond, because he already knew the answer.

But Ino said it anyways.

"It's because you love him."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just twirling the rim of his cup with his index finger, the cogs and gears working overtime in his brain to finally get a solution. He sighed, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "…So what if I do? That doesn't change anything."

"In a way, it does," she said, eyes calm. "You can either continue not talking to him, or you can-"

"Don't you find it weird, though?"

"What do you mean?" she blinked rapidly, confusion etched on her perfect face.

"That…" he turned his eyes away, a flush appearing on his cheeks, "I love a guy and I'm a guy. Don't you find that…I don't know, disgusting…or something?"  
>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her face fall slightly, smile turning into a straight line. She sighed lightly. "Deidara, all I'm going to say is this. Love knows no boundaries. It is one of the most cliché things on the entire planet, but it's true. Love doesn't care whether you're a boy, girl, cat, dog, whatever. And it doesn't care where you send that love to, whether it be the opposite sex or the same. All that it cares about is whether you're feeling it or not. Because if you truly love someone, well…where's the harm in that?"<p>

Suddenly, a loud chime rung on the watch wrapped around her wrist. She looked down at it hastily and stood up, grabbing the apron and throwing it over and around her neck. She smiled down at the blonde. "Don't worry about Sasori, Deidara. If he feels that much of a need to tell you you're nothing, he's finding an excuse to distance himself from you."

"Why would he need to do that?" the clay artist asked expectantly. Ino smiled brightly. "Because the puppeteer might just feel the same way towards you."

She then proceeded to walk off, leaving Deidara alone with his coffee and chocolate scone.

Could Sasori really be in love with him?


	9. Where'd You Go?

Chapter 9:

Ino's remark kept replaying in Deidara's mind as he ran to the house, feet flying over the paved pathway that led through the woods. It was around 2:00 in the afternoon and he knew Sasori would be back in their room, more than likely working on fixing the broken puppet.

Deidara hadn't a clue as to how he would bring up the conversation about their feelings for each other, but he knew that if he didn't, it would eat at him until he did.

He charged through the front doors, racing past the living room where Itachi and Kisame were busy playing pool, past the indoor pool where Konan and Pein were swimming with each other, and up the stairs, passing Hidan who pressed himself against the wall to avoid getting rammed into by the clay artist.

"Watch where you're going, Deidara!" he heard the silver-haired boy say, but didn't bother replying as he rounded the corner and spotted the door to their room. He smiled widely and charged in.

"SASORI!"

No reply came, but that was also due to the fact that the room was completely empty. There was no sign of the redhead anywhere. In fact, everything was left just how it had been left this morning, the covers and duvet of Sasori's bed still on the ground, his closet doors open, and Deidara's bed still unmade.

The only one standing in that room was Deidara. He swiveled his head from left to right, and back again, confusion marring his face. "Sasori no Danna, where are you?"

When no reply came yet again, his face scrunched into a snarl. "You better not be shitting with me here, un! Where the hell are you?!"

"Are you looking for Sasori?" a voice said softly from behind him. The blonde whirled around, senses on high alert, but he felt himself relax immediately at the sight of Konan, clad in a black cover-up and purple hair pulled into a ponytail. He sighed. "Yeah, I am, actually. Have you seen him?"

"He hasn't been back at the house since he left earlier this morning," she explained, leaning against the threshold. "He looked like he was in a rush to get out, in fact. Like he was running from something. Did you two have another fight?"

"You could say that," Deidara mumbled, averting his gaze. Sasori hadn't returned since he walked out of the room this morning. Where the hell could he be then? He couldn't have just walked out and disappeared! That's not possible on a huge campus like this!

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back before nighttime," she gave him a soft smile and walked back down the hallway with a hand-wave 'goodbye', leaving Deidara alone, again. He walked over to his bed and fell atop the wrinkled duvet, not even caring how he must look.

In more ways than one, he felt defeated. He had been so anxious to talk to his roommate, but seeing as the bastard wasn't even in the house made him not only feel annoyed, but as if all that built-up anxiety had been for nothing. But where could Sasori have gone? He didn't seem like the type to be late or stray from schedule, so why all of sudden was he being a flake?

The blonde rolled until he was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Well, wherever the puppeteer was, he wasn't going to worry himself too much. Doing that would be a waste of energy that he could have used for his art, instead.

Thinking that, he sat up and grabbed his clay bag.

An empty room makes for a perfect practice area, after all.

Night had fallen across the university, and Sasori was still nowhere to be found. Deidara smashed together the clay he had been working on with fierce annoyance, impatience as thin as a sewing string. His blue orbs stared coldly at his roommate's bed across from his, still unmade and untouched. Where the hell could he be?!

A knock resounded on the door and the clay artist bolted onto his feet, reaching the door in three giant steps and throwing it open, his relief falling fast as he realized it was Itachi on the other side. Deidara sighed heavily, leaning on the doorframe. "Can I help you?"

"Um…I wanted to know if Sasori was in there?" the raven-haired boy asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I've been trying to call his cell since he hasn't checked back in since this morning, but I'm getting no answer."

"I've been trying to call for the past five hours, Itachi," the blonde answered, almost automatically. As soon as he had stopped practice earlier, he had taken the liberty to try and call Sasori to try and get any luck there. But, the call went straight to voicemail.

That hadn't stopped Deidara from leaving voice messages, and so many of them, in fact, that he had filled up the entire mailbox with his anxious voice.

"Damn, well…wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine," Itachi smiled warmly. However, it was that same damn smile that Konan had given him earlier. That smile that was more sympathetic than empathetic, and that really pissed Deidara off. He felt his anger rising like bile through his body and he murmured a quick, "Same here," before slamming the door in the leader's face.

He walked hastily over to the window and stared out into the dense forest, pitch black and ominous. Then, without warning, he slammed his forehead against the window, vibrations running towards the corners and back. He then proceeded to do it again, even harder, and then a third time, until he continued to bash his head against the window repeatedly, doing so even as his head started to become heavy with dizziness.

Where the hell was Sasori?! Why was he even so damn worried about the kid?! Where could he have gone?! Why the fuck was he so damn WORRIED?!

These two questions kept repeating in his mind as he slammed his forehead into the window again. He stopped abruptly when his eyes caught a thick line of blood begin to trail down the smooth surface. He stepped away and placed a hand on his forehead, not surprised to feel hot liquid pooling out of the wound.

An anger he had never felt before suddenly erupted through his veins and he screamed. It was a scream that ricocheted around the room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in his ears as it increased in volume to a blood-curdling scream.

It was at that moment that his vision reddened.

When Deidara finally overcame the red in his eyes, he stared awestruck at a room that was half disheveled. The bed sheets and duvet of Sasori's bed were now clear across the other side of the room, the drawers of his nightstand were out and lying on the floor, scattering artist tools as well, and Sasori's clothes had been ripped off the hangers from inside the closet and were now lying in random heaps on the dark carpet.

The blonde huffed once and, without even cleaning his forehead, stepped over to his bed and flopped down, falling asleep.


	10. Honest is the Best Policy

Chapter 9:

One and half months later

"Have you heard _anything_ from Sasori?" Ino asked, placing Deidara's normal order of a chocolate scone and coffee in front of him. He sighed. "No, Ino, I have not. I didn't hear anything from him yesterday, haven't heard anything from him today, and I more than likely won't hear anything from him tomorrow."

"I wonder why he left, though?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for the past month and a half now."

"That's how long he's been gone now?"

"Yep."

"Wow," she breathed out, almost speaking to herself, "has the absence gotten any better for you?"

"No…it hasn't," he replied, the familiar pain hitting his chest, "I still hope every day that I'll walk into the room and he'll be sitting there at the desk, working on his puppets. But…the more I hope for that, the more I feel disappointment and it brings me farther down into just giving up completely."

"I guess you've accepted the fact that you love him, huh?"

"You know what? Fuck you, Ino," he snapped at her, causing the girl to blink rapidly. His face tightened into a snarl. "This isn't about whether you were right about my feelings for Sasori or not. This is the about the fact that Sasori has been missing for over one fucking month now. I can't get ahold of him, not matter how hard I try, no one else in the house has heard from him either, and that's what's concerning at the moment. Not about whether he may love me back or not."

"I'm sorry, Deidara," Ino apologized, sympathy clouding her gaze, "I know his absence is worrying you. It's worrying me, too. I just-"

Someone behind Deidara caught her attention, and he turned to find Naruto walking in, carrying a frog coin pouch in his right hand. He gave them his signature big-toothed goofy smile. "Hey, Ino, mind if I grab a quick dessert?"

"Hey, Naruto, yeah, no problem," she threw on her apron and walked behind the counter. She returned the smile. "What would you like?"

"Two chocolate croissants," he held up a five and handed it to her. While she was retrieving the order, Naruto trained his cerulean blue eyes on the clay artist still sitting at the table. "It looks like something's troubling you, Deidara."

"It's none of your business, brat," he huffed at the spiky-haired blonde.

Wait…did he just use the same word that Sasori used all the time?

Fuck, he was too emotionally screwed.

"What Deidara meant to say was," Ino came back into the conversation, handing the light pink paper bag over to Naruto, "is that his roommate in the frat house, Sasori, hasn't been back in over a month and has disappeared off somewhere."

"Well that's impossible," the Uzumaki exclaimed, delving a hand inside the bag and pulling out a croissant, taking a bite out of the fluffy pastry.

"And why is that impossible?" Deidara asked, scoffing at the boy's incompetence. Naruto cocked a half-confused brow at the artist. "Cause I just saw him walk down the path to the house."

Silence filled the café as the news struck Deidara and realization slammed itself into his face. He blinked slowly. "What?"

"I was walking over here and saw him heading over to the path that leads to the frat house. He seemed perfectly fine," Naruto explained, obviously not realizing how important that information was. Deidara shared a quick glance with Ino, who returned the gaze with a half-smile. "You go on; I'll get your stuff for you."

"Thank you," the clay artist stood up quickly and ran out the door, leaving a Naruto and Ino to continue their conversation alone.

Without much thought as to what he was going to do once he got to the house, Deidara ran as fast as he could across the university campus. How long had Sasori been back?! Surely he hasn't been back long, or else he would have heard about it by now!

Shaking his head, the blonde picked up his pace, racing past the stucco buildings of classrooms and ivy-covered brick walls of dorms, eyes picking up the sight of the start of the fraternity houses. Passing a few of them, he turned sharply around the corner, his feet crunching against gravel. He was instantly in the dense forest, the paved path pushing him forward. It was already well past dusk, the full moon rising slowly over the tree line as Deidara broke through into the clearing.

The house stood in the middle of the trimmed circle, ominous and foreboding. Panting heavily, he ran over and burst through the double front doors, racing past Itachi and Pain, who both called out his name, but he ignored them as he took the stairs two steps at a time, his heart hammering against his chest, all the stress and anxiety of the last month and a half pouring out of him as he reached the door to his room, grabbed the knob, and threw it open.

"SASORI!"

The redhead looked up from what he was doing, which was placing the drawers back in the nightstand. He squinted his amber eyes into a glare. "What is it, brat?"

"When…how…w-what time-?"

"Did you do this to my side of the room?" Sasori interrupted, picking up the sheets and duvet and throwing them on the bare mattress. "I walked in and everything was on the floor. I told you never to touch any of my stuff – "

"Sasori-"

"Especially my art tools I use to make my puppets," the puppeteer continued, walking over to the pile of clothes and picking up a shirt, "I keep those tools in mint condition after every use because they'll rust if I don't, and-"

"Sasori-"

"You just tossing them around like they don't even matter," Sasori went on, starting to pick up more clothes and putting them back in the closet, "of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand, since our views on art so greatly differ and-"

"I ONLY FUCKING DID THIS BECAUSE YOU DISAPPEARED!" Without warning, Deidara moved forward, grabbing ahold of the redhead by the shoulders and shoving him onto the ground, climbing on top until his legs were straddling the puppeteer's. He glared his bright blue eyes down into amber ones. "YOU DISAPPEARED AFTER YOU BASICALLY TOLD ME I WAS NOTHING, YOU DAMN BASTARD, UN! YOU DISAPPEARED WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE GOING! I CALLED DAY AFTER DAY, NIGHT AFTER NIGHT, HOPING YOU'D PICK UP, BUT I JUST KEPT GETTING YOUR FUCKING VOICEMAIL, UN! I WAS WORRIED SICK, SASORI NO DANNA, WORRIED THAT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU DISAPPEARED AFTER-!"

He leaned his head forward until his long, golden tresses hid his face. "After you kissed me…"

"Deidara-"

"PLEASE LET ME FINISH, UN!" he interrupted his roommate, silencing him. He felt tears working their way down his cheeks. "I had never been kissed before until you kissed me. And I know you said to me you don't remember it, but you did…you did. And when you did, I felt…I can't describe what I felt; I just know I felt something, un. And I know I sound weird-"

"Deidara-"

"And I'm probably just sputtering nonsense and I sound crazy, but, God, I hated not knowing if you were okay, un!" tears were finally spilling down his face and landing on the boy's cheeks underneath him. "And I have no idea why I'm saying these things. You hate me and my art, told me I was nothing, and, out of every person that has ever told me my art was nothing, no one's opinion has bothered me as much as yours, un. And I have no idea why, and it's making me crazy, and I hate it, but I'm so confused, and-"

"Deidara," Sasori's stern voice broke the blonde's rant. He opened his eyes, seeing a smirk playing on the redhead's lips. The boy under him slowly brought his hands to the bomber's face. "You…really talk too much."


	11. The Physicality of Relationships

Chapter 10 (this chapter is written in both the POV of Deidara and Sasori…enjoy ):

"You…really talk too much."

"What do you mean by tha-?" Deidara was interrupted as Sasori pushed himself up, pressing his lips to blonde's. The latter widened his eyes as the former closed his amber ones, tilting his head to deepen the pressure of his lips.

Deidara's heart quickened its pace, his mind going into overdrive. What should he do?! Sasori was kissing him; wasn't that what he wanted? In a round-about way, he basically just told the redhead that he liked him, but he wasn't expecting Sasori to do _this_!

Suddenly remembering how he had felt the last time they kissed, the blonde closed his eyes and kissed the boy underneath back, shivering slightly as an approval growl arose from the other boy's throat.

Deidara felt Sasori's mouth open against his, the boy's tongue pressing against his lower lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitation, he allowed it, and the wet appendage pushed through, slicking his own until the two were massaging their tongues against each other's, trying for dominance. The heat was expanding rapidly in Deidara's chest as they continued to kiss, breathing in the other's soft moans as they continued to battle.

With no warning, Sasori pulled away slightly and grabbed the bomber's lip with his teeth, biting down gently but pulling with force, insinuating a low, keening whine from the younger male. The redhead let go brushing his lips against his roommate's. "One thing you need to know."

He rolled quickly until Deidara's back was firmly pressed against the floor, blue eyes wide with shock as Sasori smirked a devious smile down at him. The older male placed his hands firmly on his chest. "I'm the seme, brat."

Deidara knew what that word meant: he had spent enough times back in high school hearing the girls obsess over manga and anime to know what seme meant. It meant that whoever was the seme was the dominant role-holder in the relationship and basically the submissive role-holder, the uke, was always the one on the bottom in the relationship.

So he was the uke in the relationship?

Deidara nearly scoffed at the notion, but was stopped short when he felt the puppeteer's lips press against the underside of his jaw. His hands clenched into fists as his felt his chest heave with pleasure as the lips moved to his left ear, teeth ghosting over the lobe before he heard Sasori's voice against his skin. "No moans yet, Dei-Dei?"

Dei-Dei? What type of fucking pet name was _that_?

The blonde scoffed softly. "It'll take more than a neck kiss to get me to crack, bastard."

"Hm…really?" the redhead chuckled softly as his hands worked at the zipper of his roommate's cloak, accomplishment rising as the boy under him complied with no protest. He looked down into bright blue eyes. "We'll see how long you last."

They began kissing again, tongues instantly twisting around each other, their pants the only sounds they could hear. As they kissed, Deidara snaked his hands into the puppeteer's red hair, the strands as silky soft as the last time he had this.

His eyes widen instantly as he felt questioningly warm hands creep under his shirt, the fingers gliding over the ridges of his abs before stopping at his chest. Sasori's left hand was placed over where his heart was, no doubt feeling how fast its rhythm was going. He looked up into amber eyes, seeing playfulness running through them.

"You look like you're scared, brat?" the older male smiled down at him. "Care to explain why?"

"To hell am I scared, you te-mm!" he bit his lip when he felt two fingers pinch his right nipple. Sasori cocked an amused eyebrow. "Ah…I think we've started."

He pinched the nipple again, harder this time. To silence the moan that begged to escape, the blonde clamped his hands over his mouth, clenching his eyes shut to avoid looking at the boy hovering him. He heard a slight purr before words. "Your hands won't do for this."

Suddenly, he felt his hands being pulled away by force, and he opened his eyes to see the slight gleam of chakra strings attached to his wrists, controlled by Sasori who placed them over the blonde's head and against the ground, completely exposing the younger male to the redhead.

"Now, where were we? Oh," he took out a kunai knife, "right."

Within a second, Deidara's shirt had been cut clean off, his bare chest and abdomen glowing in the bright moonlight casting in through the giant window behind them. Sasori bent his head over to the bomber's left ear, feeling the boy shiver as he spoke. "I'm going to make you moan for me, brat. Moan and scream my name until you can't speak anymore."

"Go ahead and try, un," Deidara loved a challenge. Ever since he was young, when he had been challenged by someone, he had never backed down, and would do anything in his power to win.

Looks like he would have to do that now.

"With pleasure," Sasori gave the lobe a tiny flick of his tongue, working his way down the pale and smooth neck, getting to the junction of the throat and shoulder, kissing the skin there before biting down harshly, insinuating a hiss before he licked it soothingly.

Deidara's head spun from the pleasure that was building inside him. He had no idea how he could still be in this much control, considering he has never had this done to him before. At this point, he knows he should be moaning and gasping, but his ego refused to let him do so, defiance innately within him.

That was lost though when he felt a hot mouth cover one of his nipples. His back arched slightly as he tilted his head to the side, his thick, blonde tresses falling into his face as a low moan escaped his mouth. He expected Sasori to smirk and say something along the lines of, "I won", but instead, he just continued to explore the now erect nipple with his tongue and teeth, drawing out moans of pleasure from the blonde every few seconds. He moved over to the other nipple to give it some attention, but brought his hand over to the one he was just at, twirling the nub between his middle and forefinger.

"D-Danna~" Deidara moaned approvingly, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his roommate continued the onslaught on his chest, feeling fire-hot heat beginning to shift downwards into his lower abdomen.

Sasori pulled away from the nipple and kissed down the pectoral line, running his tongue over the rippled valley of defined abs, stopping at the navel and dipping in, slightly smirking as the younger boy's body reacted by arching into his mouth.

The redhead pulled away, eyeing the bed. "Let's move."

Pulling the chakra strings with his fingers, he got Deidara to his feet and led him over to the blonde's bed, throwing him onto the king-sized mattress and climbing on top of him, pressing his lips to the blonde's. Something snapped in Deidara, and he kissed his roommate back fervently, grinding his hips against the hard member that was now pressing itself into his hip. He continued to thrust against it, insinuating a low groan to escape the redhead's lips.

"Damn it, brat," Sasori moaned, responding to the thrusting by grinding his own hips against the bomber's, making a note to rub against the equally hard member pressed against his thigh, continuing to do so until both were grinding their hard members against each other, breathing in each other's pants.

"P-Please," Deidara begged, eyes gleaming with pleasure tears, "untie me, Danna."

Without a word, the puppeteer released the chakra strings, noticing the blonde's hand mouths were awake and open, the tongues lapping at the palms' skin. He reached for one of the hands and brought it near his face, eyeing the tongue that now drooped lazily out of the mouth.

"D-Danna, what are you – AH!" a low, keening moan escaped his lips as he felt a tongue invade his hand mouth, playing with the mouth's tongue. The pleasure crept down from his hand and into his brain, adding to the pressure that was building in his lower abdomen. His pants were starting to become achingly tight as his hard member begged to be released from the confines of the thick fabric.

His back arched higher off the bed as Sasori continued to make out with his hand mouth, his head thrown back, blonde hair splayed out all around him on the pillow. This shouldn't be feeling as good as it's feeling! Deidara used his hand mouths all the time to make clay and never had he ever felt insane pleasure when they chewed on it to make his art.

So why now, all of sudden?

For Sasori, he was soaking it all in. He hadn't realized at first what he wanted to do to his roommate, but it hit after the idiot told him everything and that was when he decided. Now, and never would he admit it out loud, his heart skipped in its regular rhythm every time a new moan escaped the younger male's lips, how the body under his arched and moved as the pleasure built in him. He loved having this effect on the bomber.

He let go of the hand, the tongue lapping back up into the hand mouth as Deidara slowly opened his eyes, his face flustered and cheeks rosy red with lust. Sasori smirked and pressed his hand into the bulge in the blonde's pants. "It seems you're enjoying yourself, Dei-Dei."

"Damn it, stop calling me Dei-Dei," Deidara whined slightly, obviously signaling he did not appreciate his new pet name. The puppeteer didn't care, however, as his hand slowly undid the button and zipper of his roommate's pants.

Even though he was somewhat peeved his new pet name was used again, when Deidara felt the zipper finally stop moving, he about nearly kicked off the pants himself, revealing navy blue boxers. However, as Sasori hooked his fingers around the elastic, the bomber seized the movement by putting his hands over his roommate's. Sasori looked at him curiously with his amber gaze. "Problem?"

"Y-you're still fully dressed, Danna," Deidara exclaimed, relieved that he couldn't see the blush now etching his face. "I-it's not fair."

"Well then change that," the redhead smiled deviously as he sat up on the younger male's hips, shedding off his cloak to make the undressing easier. Deidara swallowed the cotton-ball sized lump in his throat but sat up as well, making eye contact with the older male as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it across the room where it landed in a tiny lump on the floor.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Sasori's, laying back down, forcing the latter to do the same. As their tongues massaged against each other, the bomber worked on the button and zipper of the puppeteer's pants, pushing them as far down the toned legs as possible before Sasori pulled them the rest of the way off by himself. Both were now in just their boxers, their hard members prominent through the thin fabric.

Without hesitation, Sasori hooked his fingers in the elastic of the blue boxers and pulled them off, the cool air hitting the throbbing member, making Deidara gasp. He closed his eyes, head tilting back as lips pressed into the hollow base of his throat.

"Danna…" he moaned, hands gripping the black satin sheets underneath him as he felt the lips move lower on his body.

This was just how his dream had been.

Little did he know he was actually going to be doing it.

He almost laughed just then.

He opened his eyes as the lips seized movement. His blue orbs connected with amber ones before Sasori wrapped his lips around the pulsing member.

White invaded his eyesight as hot pleasure worked its way into every fiber of his body . Deidara couldn't control the near scream that escaped his throat as his back arched so high off the bed, he was afraid he was going to break it.

Sasori loved what he was seeing. Loved knowing he could make this normally stubborn boy submissive, moan for him in ways he had never heard before, and call out 'Danna' so frequently, he was partially glad he had gotten that drunk the night they'd first kissed.

Thinking that, he happily brought the full of Deidara's member into his mouth. The bomber's neck arched off the pillow, the top of his head pressing into the fabric as his heart slammed against his chest. His hands found their way into the redhead's hair, grabbing ahold and yanking at the strands every time the older male gave a good suck.

"Mm…Danna…m-more," he pleaded, a new wave of pleasure igniting a flurry of moans to escape his lips.

Sasori's tongue licked its way on the underside of the shaft, swirling around the head and slit, lower teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. He knew he was doing something right when, every once and a while, his hair was yanked by the hands entangled in it, humming slightly against the pulsing hot member as his roommate moaned continuously.

Deidara was on the verge of losing himself. He could feel his climax coming. He wanted to be stubborn and hold himself together, but every last part of him was slowly breaking into a thousand tiny pieces with no way of piecing them back together. He was determined to stay strong, more for the sake of not coming due to just getting a blow job.

However, his body was reacting to the new sensations by thrusting against the mouth, forcing the redhead to deep throat him, and that pushed him closer to the edge. He was nearly done, as he continued to pant and moan.

He felt the vibration of Sasori's voice against his member. "Cum for me, Deidara. Let me hear you _scream_."

All it took was one more deep-throat shove, before Deidara released into Sasori's mouth, his back arching clean off the bed and his jaw cracking from the moan that escaped his throat. Sasori milked him for all his worth and swallowed the bitter-sweet liquid before letting the now flaccid member fall from his lips. He moved up to look down at his roommate and stopped short of his next movement to see the view laid out before him.

There Deidara was, lying under him, completely exposed. His long, golden tresses were splayed out around his head, making him look like an angel. When he opened his eyes to stare up at him, they were filled with lust and want, his cheeks painted red with pleasure, all caused and wanted by him and him alone.

Deidara, on his side, began to panic as Sasori continued to stare down at him with wide eyes. He swallowed, noticing how dry his throat had become from panting so much. "W-what is it, Danna?"

The redhead blinked from his momentary haze, placing a comforting hand on the younger male's cheek. "Nothing…I'm just…I'm just amazed that you're mine."

"Danna-"

Very lightly, the older male placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, silencing him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, neither trying to compete for dominance, just both loving that they had the other.

Sasori pulled away, placing three fingers in front of Deidara's lips, who gazed at them questioningly. He sighed slightly. "If you don't, it will be too painful."

Deidara eyed the three pale fingers, carefully weighing his options. Noting he had nothing to lose, he leaned forward and brought the three digits into his mouth. Noticing the slight, breathy moan escaping his roommate's lips, he closed his eyes and wrapped his tongue around the digits, coating each one completely with his saliva.

For Sasori, watching the bomber coat his fingers made him nearly cum on the spot. Though the brat should be inexperienced, his tongue was surprisingly talented in the way it wrapped and moved itself around the digits invading his mouth. Another moan escaped his lips when he felt the blonde's teeth lightly nip at the tips. While that was still going on, Sasori shed his own boxers off, tossing them onto the floor.

When he felt they were coated enough, the puppeteer pulled his fingers away, trailing them down the tan stomach, past the now semi-hard member, and finally resting at the bomber's entrance. To help make it easier, he grabbed ahold of Deidara's knees and wrapped them around his waist, lifting his roommate's hips up as well.

"Now, when I put them in, just be prepared that-" he started.

"Just get to it, Danna!" Sasori blinked rapidly, and then closed his amber eyes, a dark chuckle emanating from his throat. "Impatient I see," he opened his eyes slowly, gaze landing on blue orbs, "fine."

He entered a finger, drawing a cry of pain from the boy under him. Sasori had no intention of hurting his Dei-Dei and hearing that cry made his heart skip nervously. He took a breath before speaking. "I was trying to tell you that it wasn't going to feel good at first."

"J-just – hm – just move," his roommate gasped out, his hands clenching the black sheets underneath them, "ah…I'll be fine."

"Brat, I don't want to-" he was suddenly pulled down into a teeth-smashing kiss, shocked as the blonde's tongue quickly pushed through his lips and started massaging his own. Just as he was getting into it, Deidara pulled away slightly, blue eyes drooped lazily from want. "I don't care, Danna; I don't. Just do it."

Sasori didn't move for a second, but eventually sighed. "Alright."

Very carefully, he began to twist the finger that was inside the blonde, his face grimacing as he watched his roommate hiss in a breath, eyes and teeth clenched shut. He swallowed the cotton ball-sized lump in his throat, debating whether to enter the second.

Knowing it would be better to do it sooner than later, he quickly entered the second, not surprised when the younger male under him gave another shrill cry of pain. Trying to ignore the cries that continued to spill out of the bomber's mouth, the redhead began to make a scissor motion with his fingers, trying to stretch the virgin hole out as much as possible to get the boy prepared for what was coming later.

"D-Danna~" the moans coming from his roommate weren't even close to moans of pleasure. How much more can this boy endure?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasori asked, twisting the fingers around some more, igniting a loud gasp from the younger male. Deidara could only nod a 'yes' to him. The redhead sighed again. "I'm entering the third finger. Bear with me, okay?"

The boy nodded, closing his eyes. The older male thrust his third digit into the tight hole. Deidara about nearly screamed, his hands grabbing onto his roommate's back, nails digging into the soft flesh, making Sasori's face clench in pain. He ignored the present sting as he moved the three fingers in and out, twisting and turning them, preparing the hole though much to Deidara's discomfort.

Never had he ever experienced such pain before in his life. Sure, some of his clay creations have backfired and have exploded in his face, causing his parents to have to rush him to the ER to get emergency blood-supply fluids in him. He'd fallen from a tree back when he was in elementary school and broke his arm and a leg, and still, that pain couldn't compare to what he was feeling now.

It was like he was getting ripped apart, from the inside, out. His heart was hammering against his chest so painfully, it was a wonder how it hadn't burst yet. All he could do as Sasori continued to finger him was hold on for dear life to his back, barely suppressing the screams that begged to escape.

Suddenly, the pain disappeared altogether, allowing him to breathe normally, if only for a few seconds. He opened his eyes slowly to see his roommate extracting the fingers that were exploring him a minute ago. He turned his amber eyes to him. "I think we should stop."

"W-why?" panic swarmed in him. Why was Sasori wanting to stop? They'd come so far already!

"Brat, if you can't handle three fingers, there's no way you can handle an actual dick up your ass," the redhead said bluntly, pushing himself up to start moving away from the bed. However, a hand clamped down on his wrist and he turned to find Deidara looking at him with a determined gaze. "I can handle anything that's thrown at me, un. And I'm not going to just lay here and let everything stop when we've already come so fucking far, un! I don't care if it brings me pain," his blue orbs looked down at his naked body, "as long as Danna is creating that pain…I'm okay…I'm okay."

"Deidara…" Sasori had no clue what to say. He just sat there, one knee still resting on the bed, the other leg outstretched with his foot firmly planted on the ground. At this point, he could either lean onto his left leg and continue, or lean onto his right and walk out of the room as if he had never even touched Deidara in the first place.

He decided on the former.

Bringing the blonde into a passionate kiss, he settled them both back down onto the bed gently, his hands wrapping around the bomber's knees and bringing them to wrap around his waist again, making a point to press his hard member at the entrance.

He looked into his roommate's blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," no hesitation whatsoever in his voice. Sasori looked intently at where they were about to be connected, placing his forearms on either side of the blonde's head, bracing himself so as not to crush the boy under him.

"Don't hate me, brat," was all he murmured before he slowly pushed himself in.

It was only the head and that was already too much for Deidara to handle. He let a loud scream of pain escape his lips, his entire body clenching as well. Feeling the walls tighten around the head of his member made Sasori grimace, face contorted in semi-pain as well. He moaned slightly as he tried to push in more, but felt too much resistance in the clenched muscles. "B-brat, I can't move. You're too tight."

"Ha – I'm…trying, D-Danna, un," as soon as he would slightly relax, his body would instinctively tighten itself again. The puppeteer tried again with pushing in, but found the same resistance. "Damn it, brat. Relax."

"I'm trying, un!" Deidara yelled, a gasp of pain escaping his lips. "It just…hurts – ha – too much."

"Deidara," Sasori quit movement and bent forward to place his forehead against the blonde's, gazing at his face, "look at me."

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes, meeting the amber gaze staring back. They were calm, cool, collected, effectively calming his nerves as well. The redhead smiled slightly as the resistance eased up numerously, allowing him to sheath the hole more. The resistance did not return and he pushed in further. "I'm almost in."

"T-take me, un," Deidara wrapped his arms around his roommate's neck, planting a light kiss on his lips, "take me now, Danna."

Sasori's heart rammed against his chest as he pushed the rest of his member in, burying his face into the bomber's neck, panting lightly against the skin as he heard the scream that escaped the other boy's throat.

The pain was excruciating. He felt like he was torn in two now. Where was the pleasure he was supposed to be feeling? He knew it was there, but he wasn't feeling it!

Sasori knew what he had to find. If not, the brat would continue screaming in pain and that wasn't music to his ears. He braced himself over the younger male, beginning to thrust in and out slowly, angling his hips differently each time, searching for that spot.

"Ha…Danna…mm," Deidara tried and succeeded minimally in silencing the screams that begged to escape. He held on to his Danna for dear life, praying the pleasure would come soon.

"Almost…there," the redhead continued to angle his hips differently, praying he would find it soon. He had to; he wanted the brat to feel pleasure, know that what he was doing to him made him feel ecstatically good, not painful. He had only done this once before and then, it was easy to find the spot, but now, it almost seemed impossible to –

"AHH, DANNA!" Sasori ceased movement long enough to realize that that was a cry of pleasure, not pain. Studying Deidara's face intently, he thrust against that certain muscle again, as another cry of pleasure rang out. He sighed, chuckling happily. "Looks like I found it."

He began thrusting against that spot again, his pumps becoming faster and harder.

For Deidara, the pain was gone, replaced with white-hot pleasure that spread throughout his entire body. Every time the redhead pressed his member against that certain spot within him, a new wave of pleasure radiated through him.

"D-Danna…right there…yes…mm," Deidara threw his head back, eyes rolling as a flurry of moans escaped his lips. "F-faster…harder."

"Say my name first, brat," Sasori smirked lightly, still thrusting but not picking up the speed, like how the brat wanted. He heard Deidara sigh and without warning, hands entangled themselves into his hair and his face was yanked down abruptly to stare straight into the blonde's blue eyes. A slight glare was etched onto the younger male's face as he spoke. "Fuck me, you damn Sasori!"

Hearing his name called out like that, with so much want and lust, he pulled almost all the way out, with just his head in, clenched his teeth, clutched the black sheets in his hands tightly, and slammed back into Deidara's prostate, insinuating a cry of pleasure from the bomber. He continued his thrusts, driving harder and deeper into the boy, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Deidara was already sweating, drowning in the ecstasy that threatened to take him under. Never had he experienced such feelings before. In actuality, never had he ever done something like what he was doing before. He loved this, loved the connection he now had with his Danna, loved his Danna in general, he loved everything.

He threw his head back again as another flurry of moans escaped into the air. He was nearing his limit. It felt like a spring in his lower abdomen was being coiled up so tightly, it could snap any minute. He tried to suppress himself, biting down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood. As if on instinct, his hips began to meet his roommate's thrusts, grinding along each time he felt the member hit his prostate.

Sasori wrapped his hand around Deidara's fully hard member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He was also nearing his limit; the tight walls around his member were hot, adding to the friction. His heart was ramming itself against his chest, no doubt the bomber's was doing the exact same thing.

Wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck, Deidara moaned again. "Sasori no Danna…I'm gonna…ah…hah…mmmm."

"Me too, Deidara," the redhead moaned out, finally releasing the sounds he tried to hold in. He began to grunt with his thrusts, his speed reaching its max, the bed's headboard beginning to bang against the wall, no doubt reverberating on the other side.

Sasori reached down to bring Deidara into a kiss, their tongues massaging against each other as the springs in them coiled to near stillness, bodies pressed so close together, neither could tell who was who anymore. With one last deep thrust against his prostate, Deidara was the first to pull away from the kiss and throw his head back as the spring snapped. "SASORI!"

He released onto their stomachs, the hot liquid burning his skin slightly. The walls around his member tightened harshly, and Sasori felt his own spring snap. With a few more thrusts, he finally screamed, "DEIDARA!" and exploded inside the bomber, the latter letting out a final groan as he felt himself fill up with his Danna's seed.

Still connected, they laid there for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath as they rode out their climaxes. It was Sasori who moved first, pulling out of the blonde and rolling until he laid next to him, both staring up at the black ceiling, the moon's glow still casting into the room, adding a bluish tint to the furniture within.

"That was," the redhead began.

"Amazing," Deidara finished, not really caring if that was what his roommate's answer was going to be or not. He felt fucking great, and he was damn sure to let his partner know.

"Yeah…it was pretty good," he heard his roommate say. He turned his head to find Sasori already gazing at him, amber eyes filled with something Deidara couldn't quite put down. Then, the puppeteer smiled a genuine smile, his left hand intertwining with the blonde's right. "It was amazing, may I correct myself."

Deidara was leaning in to kiss him again when a sudden thump out in the hallway and a voice murmuring, "you idiot!" had the two turning their heads to the door in unison. Sasori sighed and rolled off the bed, grabbing a wet wipe from out of the container on the night stand, cleaning the bomber's seed off of himself, throwing the wipe into the crash can, grabbing his boxers and putting them on, and walking over to the door. Without hesitation, he twisted the knob and threw it open.

His amber gaze fell upon the Akat Suki Sigma members Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Hidan, Kisame, and Zetsu, plus Konan, all kneeling against the doorframe. They all looked up suddenly, fear masking their faces.

Almost like someone flicked on a light, they all went into action. Zetsu stood up and quickly disappeared through the wall opposite Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame began bumping into each other as they hurriedly raced down the hallway to see who would be the first to escape, and Pein grabbed hold of Konan, who was busy trying to stop the nosebleed that had ensued, and threw her over his shoulder as he raced down the hallway, Konan looking back at Sasori with wide eyes and a giant smile. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, SASORI!"

The only one left was Tobi, who stumbled backwards and fell, but quickly got up, turned on his heel and ran frantically down the hallway, screaming, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI HEARD NOTHING!" and repeating those two sentences as he disappeared down the stairs.

Sasori sighed as he quietly shut the door back.

Can't even get a decent amount of privacy, huh?


	12. The Truth About Me

Chapter 11:

"I've never told you about my family, have I?" Sasori asked. It was the next morning and the two boys were lying in Deidara's bed, with the blonde's head resting against the redhead's chest. Deidara looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "No…I don't think you have."

"As you know, I used to live in the Hidden Sand Village," he began, playing with the clay bird that the bomber had made back at the beginning of the semester, "and in that village, leaving to go and pursue other goals was frowned upon; _is_ frowned upon, may I correct myself. My entire life there, I dedicated my time to making puppets…mostly that was because I had to, in order to keep my thoughts from moving to other subjects."

"Like?" Deidara wasn't sure if he should have asked that, but he did anyways. Sasori was being open with him; he didn't want to miss out on a thing.

The puppeteer sighed before continuing. "I had parents that loved me. Take care of me and raised me well. Raised me by the rules of the Sand Village. Then, when I was around 11 years old, they went on a mission and left me with my Granny Chiyo…and never came back. They had been killed on their mission, by someone from the Hidden Leaf Village. Even though my granny hid it well, I knew she was suffering. However, I suffered more. I would constantly walk around the village and see little kids around my age with their parents holding their hands, picking them up when they fell, wiping the tears from their eyes, and I looked on with a sad gaze, wishing my parents hadn't been killed.

Then my Granny Chiyo introduced me to the world of puppets. Told me I possessed the ability to control these human-looking figures with chakra. She taught me how to use the chakra strings, everything. She even showed me the place where you could make puppets, and told me that that place was mine. I was in that room day and night, barely coming out, if only to eat. I focused my attention on creating the most perfect puppets, in order to keep my mind off the one thing that refused to let me forget…the death of my parents.

I created Mom and Dad puppets that looked just like my real parents. For a while…I legitimately thought they _were_ my real parents, the puppets. I controlled them with my chakra strings, making them move as if they were alive. Then one day, something went wrong and the strings snapped and they fell to the ground, a few pieces breaking on each of them. That's when I knew I had to get out; in order to escape the harsh reality of my home. I didn't necessarily run away…I escaped from a place that was making me go insane."

Silenced enveloped the boys as they let the words hang in the air.

Deidara was stunned. He was happy that Sasori had finally opened up to him, but he definitely wasn't expecting a story like that. To him, now, his roommate looked stripped, as if he was lying naked in a room filled with people, stage lights beamed down straight at him, so everyone could see the little mistakes that marred every corner of his body.

He placed a reassuring hand over the redhead's. "You're fine now, Danna. You're safe."

"Yeah…I hope," Sasori trained his amber eyes on the clay bird, slightly smirking, "I guess your art isn't all that bad."

"You're finally admitting my 'child's play' is art?" Deidara sat up, giving his Danna a wide-eyed look. "I'm shocked."

"I'm admitting your clay is art, but your _view_ on art is still totally out of whack," the redhead laughed at his roommate's glare. Deidara harrumphed. "Art is that one fleeting moment of pure beauty that is gone within a second."

"Art is eternal, brat. Meant to continue on for generations and generations, changing lives as it lives on," the redhead exclaimed. The bomber crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away from his roommate. "Maybe paintings are eternal, but life isn't. Life is fleeting, but it also beautiful."

"Then let's compromise, shall we?" Deidara felt a hand gently grab his chin, forcing him to look at Sasori, who had sat up straighter, bringing his face within centimeters of the blonde's. "We'll compromise on our views. Life is an artfully fleeting eternity. Sound good?"

"You're still saying that art is eternal, Danna," the bomber whined.

"Still so stubborn," the puppeteer chuckled lightly, then trained his amber eyes on his roommate once again, "that's why I love you."

"What did you-?"

"Don't make me say it again," Sasori mumbled, bringing them into a kiss. As they were getting into it, a knock resounded on the door, instantly pulling them apart. Now, it was Deidara's turn to get up and walk over to the door, throwing it open.

Itachi stood there, looking rather sheepish, the blonde might add. The former looked at him, charcoal eyes defensive. "U-um, we need you two downstairs. We're discussing a meet and greet with another fraternity and we need to plan."

"Alright," was all the bomber said before shutting the door again. He turned his head to look at Sasori, who was now over at his own bed, rifling through the drawers. "You told me they heard us last night, right?"

"Yep."

"Funny, didn't even seem like it."

"That's because he's too embarrassed to say anything."

"Well, in other news, they need us downstairs for a meeting," Deidara began looking through his closet to find something to wear for the day.

Though a good shower is what he needed.

"You go on, there are some things I need to take of first," Sasori said, picking up a carving knife.

Deidara was about to ask what he meant when another knock resounded on the door. He walked over and opened it, with a smiling Konan on the other side. The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"WHAT TECHNIQUES DID SASORI USE ON YOU TO GET YOU SCREAM LIKE THA-!"

Pein suddenly appeared, clamping a hand down over the girl's mouth, silencing her. He disappeared down the hallway with a struggling Konan, passing Tobi, who was twiddling his thumbs around each other. Deidara looked at him. "Hey, Tobi-"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI HEARD NOTHING!" he, too, disappeared down the stairs. Deidara closed the door, brows knitted together in confusion. "Were we that loud?"

"_You_ were loud," Sasori corrected him. He gave his roommate a smug look and the redhead laughed when he caught a glimpse of it. "Not my fault you scream like a girl."

"So now you're calling me a girl?!" Deidara reached into his clay bag and took some out, his hand mouth quickly creating a small bird. At the sight, Sasori's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, brat, or I swear I'll-"

"KATSU!"

* * *

><p>"…ALRIGHT, WHO BLEW UP MY HOUSE?!"<p>

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

**_Finally done! Yay! Thank you for following me through this process! Please R&R! I will be posting a new story eventually! Sayonara, minna! ^.^_**


End file.
